Till' I Collapse
by ForTheLoveOfOliver
Summary: Angelie Roux is known throughout the wizarding community as the brightest witch of her age. However, her life isn't achocolates and kisses. She transferes to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons and finds she is more important than she thought...
1. Chapter 1: Baby, Don't Cry

**Till' I Collapse**

**Chapter 1: Baby, don't cry.**

The bottle broke, piercing my skin, staining my white, satin dress a shade most certainly not white. Another…and another…until my porcelain skin resembles a red apple…and my black hair, denuded of all shine and silk it once possessed, was matted on my face with caked blood. I stand, cornered…yet, unafraid. Fore there is nothing to fear. He has already stripped me of my emotions, stolen my childhood, and tainted my dreams with blood and bruises.

Shards of glass and drops of blood rain over me, just as they had for the last ten years…but I did not fall…and I did not cry. Tears are for those who have lost something; I have nothing left to lose…nothing left of my own. Every part of me is owned by him…and will forever be. I may find a way out…but my mind? No, my mind will never be free.

Another ten minutes pass before the alcohol finally takes toll on him, and he drops to the floor limp…I would have thought him dead had he not been taking shallow breaths. I ease over to his side and look at his face, growing older with the years. His hair was a dusty-gray color matching the color of his eyes…his once blue, twinkling eyes. His lips, lines on the corners symbolized the traces of a smile that had long since vacated this household. I slip the beer bottle from his fingers and toss it in the bin next to the counter, my eyes catching the glint of something metallic lying on the cold, hardwood floor. They lead my legs to a small, silver picture frame lying under his long, black trench coat. Brittle fingers stretch to grab the object, torn skin opens again, bleed again. I gaze at the picture, enclosed in a silver picture frame. I'm standing in a field of white daisies, my white dress whipping in the breeze; not a drop of red stained it then. I'm smiling…laughing even, not a tear drop in sight for a mile.

He stands behind me; a man that I have not known in ages, yet I have spent every waking moment in his presence. He was different then. He wore his nice, blue stripped shirt that I had always found to be handsome on him. His arms hugged me, and that smile…oh, his smile is what made me laugh. He was my protector…back then. My father…but no longer…he disowned that title the first time he struck me. However…I have never lost hope…that one day, all this will be put in the past. That one day, only the scars I bare would remind me of the events that occurred tonight…every night since I had turned six.

"Goodbye daddy…" I whisper into the warm august night. I kiss his cheek lightly. Chapped, cracking lips touch his five-o'clock-shadow. I stand, just as tall as I have ever stood, and slowly make my way up the stairs. I don't even glance at the pictures in the hallway anymore, all they do is bring back memories I had long forgotten. Heading straight to the bathroom, I mop the blood, as best as I can, from my dress before pealing the saturated fabric from my skin. Water spills from the tap of the bath as I sink into the steaming water. A hiss emits from my dry throat as the steam stings the wounds on my back, but slowly turns into a purr when they begin to sooth the pain. The water turns a light pink as the blood is pulled from my hair. I grab the soap and begin to wash my locks gently. I loved my hair…it was the last thing I had that belonged to my mother. She was beautiful, with her long, raven hair and shocking blue eyes. She had skin the quality of white silk and the height of a, shorter, model. Her voice…oh, her voice was the sound of heaven! I remember for my birthday, ever since I was four, I had wished to, one day, sing like she had.

I emerge from the bath, my cuts and scrapes had begun to clot and most were no longer bleeding. I wrapped my thin body in a crisp white towel and combed my hair tangle-free. Through the door was my room. I quickly dressed into my nightgown and sat down at a small writing desk with quill and parchment at hand; I began to scroll my letter.

I Dear Madam Maxime,

I regret to inform you that my stay at Beaubatons will be cut short. My father feels it best that I complete my final year at Hogwarts and I, of course, have no say in the matter. I greatly appreciate all the warmth and hospitality you have shown me since I first arrived and I shall never forget it. You have been like a mother to me and I will never forget the day I first set foot into your academy. I will of course miss you and all the girls greatly while I am away and will always remember the knowledge I have absorbed while attending the academy.

Much love and thanks,

Angelie Roux /b 

I sealed the letter with a bittersweet taste. I had always loved attending Beaubatons, and the girls were always so kind. Yet, the education and such had never been what I hungered for. I needed variety and understanding. Not similarity and a slap on the wrist at every mistake. Besides, my father would never find me at Hogwarts…hell! He would look for me at Durmstrang before he ever thought of Hogwarts!

With a short whistle, my owl was by my side, a leg stuck out waiting on my letter. I tied my letter with a single red ribbon before she took off, out the open window….

I dry my hair with a quick drying spell before settling myself into my warm covers. A song came to me, a lullaby soothing me into a deep sleep…

I Hush now.

Don't cry now.

Sleep until the sun comes up again.

Be calm now.

Soothe the pain now.

I'll be here with you through the night.

Baby, don't cry. /I 

A tear escapes my eyes before I am slowly put to sleep my the melodic voice…my mother's voice. I hear her at night sometimes, when the beatings are bad and I know she is watching me. Her sky-blue eyes see the pain and suffering as her voice comforts me in the best way she can offer. I never cried when she died. Not a single tear had graced my eyes…not a single sobbed managed to wriggle from my throat. It had been sad, of course, but I knew. I knew that this was God's way of telling the world that my mother, Angelina Roux had been promoted, in a way, and was to join God's chorus of angel's. I mean, why else would he grace her with such a heavenly voice? I remember a small smile of understanding when I learned that my mom had passed in that 'unusual' hot air-balloon accident.

I sleep…knowing that tomorrow, all will be right in the world. That I will finally be on a train to Hogwarts and that my dad will be away from me until Christmas break nears.


	2. Chapter 2: Her Territory

**Chapter 2: Her Territory… **

"All Aboard!" the conductor queued the start of the mad rush into compartments. I, as always, arrived in just enough time. I quickly wheeled my trunk into the scarlet train and began my search for a compartment. _Impossible_ I thought as I came across my tenth filled compartment. _I never had this problem at Beaubatons! Our carriage always had room enough to spare_.

I almost gave up and turned heel when a girl with flaming red hair emerged from a nearby doorway. She seamed very confident and was certainly pretty. I had never seen hair her color that wasn't dyed…and you could definitely tell that she never tainted hers. She wore a badge on her left breast that read _'Head Girl'. A title too_, I thought. When she spoke, her voice rang of intelligence and authority.

"Hello, you must be the transfer from Beaubatons. My name is Lily Evans." Her lips pronounced every word with perfect grammar and pronunciation with accents in all the correct places.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Angelie Roux." I replied politely with a slight bow of the head. My raven tresses dipped with my motion.

"I saw you looking for a compartment and I was hoping you would join my friends and I in ours. I'm sure you'll fit in just perfectly." She smiled, and her emerald eyes twinkled. I found it hard to believe that she had never attended Beaubatons herself.

"Sure. I thought it would take me years to find an available seat. It's so hard to adjust to Hogwarts already!" I giggled. It was nice to have already met a friendly face. Perhaps we would get along well enough to call each other friends. Lily led me into the compartment and Quickly introduced me to her friends while helping me stow my luggage.

"Everyone, this is Angelie Roux. Angelie, this is Molly Weasley," a plump girl with ginger hair and a motherly aura to her. "Claire and Cecilia Herald," twins with chestnut hair and tanned skin. "And lastly, Alexandra Wilson." A tall girl with skin as fair as mine and hair to match the sun. A short chorus of "Nice to meet you" 's followed the short introduction. I smiled at all of them before taking a seat next to Claire.

"Is it true you transferred from Beaubatons? What's it like there? I heard it was like a summer fantasy land sort of place." Alexandra asked with her brown eyes as wide as a galleon. I could already tell that I wasn't going to like her. She just seemed like the kind of girl who's life was perfect. She was rich, beautiful and most likely stupid…but she didn't care about intelligence most likely. She was daddy's little girl and she would be provided for the rest of her pathetic existence on earth.

"Yes, Beaubatons is a wonderful school. A lot of the girls are wonderful, and Madam Maxime must be the most motherly, caring person I have ever had the privilege to know. All the classes are very strict, however; not many of the girls are terribly smart. Although Adelaide was especially good with potions because of her love for creating her own perfumes and shampoos and such…as a matter of fact, most of the girls were wonderful in potions for reasons very similar to hers. Meals were the highlight of everyone's day and Sunday supper was absolutely to die for. And yes, the school courtyards and the Academy itself was charmed to resemble a summer-like atmosphere. I'm sure Hogwarts will be just as grand though…whatever it lacks in warmth I heard it makes up for in education. I mean, that _is_ why I transferred here." I explain as much of my previous life at Beaubatons Academy to the best of my ability as the girls, with the exception of Alexandra, listened intently.

"Wow…I have no idea why you would want to transfer from such a place. Maybe I'll attend Beaubatons next semester! It sounds like an absolutely wonderful curriculum and certainly a good environment. However, I think I've fallen in love with Hogwarts…I could never bring myself to leave it." Lily whispered. She had taken a rather unusual lying position on the floor of the cubicle.

"You know…Lily, if I ever spoke to you previously, before I knew you attend Hogwarts, I would have thought that you had been at the Academy. I mean, your grammar and your pronunciation is just…perfect, if I may be so bold as to say." My compliment seemed to have gone over well. Not that I was lying just to obtain their acceptance. I really did believe that her speaking was excellent. Her face lit up, although I'm sure she knew that her knowledge was wide spread.

"Thank you, but my speech is nothing compared to yours. I had, actually, been accepted into Beaubatons, but Professor Dumbledore offered to enroll me into some second year class, and I just couldn't say know. What other subjects do you like? I imagine Charms and Potions are your stronger subjects? I mean, you yourself said that Beaubatons was famous for Potions, and I read in _Magic Institutions Around the Globe _that the most famous Charms Masters had once attended Beaubatons." Lily gasped in a single breath. I almost giggled as I saw her face turn nearly the color or her fiery head of hair.

"Well, I was exceptional in both subjects, but truthfully…I _dispise_ potions. I understand it and appreciate its many different uses, but it truly is a most horrid subject. As for my favorite…charms of course, so many different possibilities with that. Oh! I absolutely adore Astrology. It is a most wonderful subject." I smile, remembering late, summer nights when I was five and my mother, father and I would lie out in the field and look up at the stars. Daddy always used to tell me the different names of constellations and the different meanings of certain stars' names.

"Astrology! Lily loves astrology, don't you Lils?" Cried a boy of almost eighteen, I assumed. His jet-black hair reminded me of a shaggy dog, but his eyes that of a common garden snake. Hazel, they were, and always alert, they nearly popped out of his head when Lily suddenly jumped to her feet.

"**No you did not**!" She shrieked while pointing to a shinny badge pinned upon the boy's chest . No, I believe the proper way to describe her reaction was a volcano that had been desolate for hundreds of years, then one day, it erupts! I could have sworn that the fiery-red hair upon sweet Lily's head had indeed turned in to an inferno.

"Why yes, Miss. Evans. It is true, a Marauder, that is not our dear Mr. Lupin, has in fact become Head Boy. And, as is custom, the Head Boy and the Head Girl, meaning you and my boy James, are to take your first round together in…five minutes." I blinked several times before I finally concluded that this was in fact not a dream. Behind, whom I assumed was James, stood the most beautiful, absolutely gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life. His hair was just as dark as the boy's in front of him, but it was somehow tamer, yet wild at the same time. His skin was tanned, but pale and his eyes were literally windows into his soul, just as the saying said. However, I had a feeling that his soul wasn't all that amazing.

"Hey, baby doll!" Alex beamed as she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck; Lily and the other boy continued to argue. The couple, I guessed, began to suck on each other's faces. It was disgusting really, not one of the passionate kisses you see in the movies, the ones that tugged on your heartstrings. No, this kiss was, frantic and messy. I could almost feel the saliva hitting me in the face.

"Ugh…this is why I went to an all girls Academy for six years." I groaned. Yes, I admit, the fact that such a beautiful boy was lost to a girl not capable of forming a sentence set my mood a little farther down, but I should have known better. I mean, He was probably just in it for the sex and she was willing to provide whatever she could, for her use in society was, well, none.

"Yeah, unfortunately you'll be seeing a lot of this from now on. So, I believe it's correct to assume that you are the transfer student from Beaubatons?" The seat cushion dipped next to me, and I was startled to see yet another boy sitting next to me. Thank the high heavens that this one didn't look like the other two. He was rather good-looking, but he had a light brown colored hair that reminded me of sandy beaches and his eyes were that of melted pools of chocolate.

"Yes, you are correct. I just transferred here to finish my last year of schooling. My name is Angelie Roux." I smile as he takes my hand warmly in his as a means of greeting.

"Oh! Terribly sorry, my name is Remus Lupin. I apologize for this…scene as your introduction to Hogwarts. You see…Sirius isn't the best at making good first impressions…and neither is James for that matter. I apologize again, this is our other friend, Peter Pettigrew." A short, pudgy boy had been incessantly tugging at Remus' shirtsleeve, waiting to be introduced. I sent him a polite smile, and his watery, black eyes became wide and he finally sat back, not making another sound.

"So, Angelie, right? Are you going to join any clubs at Hogwarts? We have everything from Quidditch Teams to the Gobbstone club." Remus questioned as Lily and James walked from the compartment to start on their rounds, I was guessing. Sirius and Alex had stumbled out soon after to, undoubtedly find an empty compartment. The other girls were either reading the latest Witch weekly or gossiping about the happenings over the summer.

"Well, I have always fantasized about playing Quidditch…and I will most likely join a Charms club, Astrology group, if you have it of course. Other than that, I'm not sure about anything really. Actually, I'm not even certain of the classes I'm enrolled in. Professor Dumbledore had told me that my schedule was nearly impossible. I met him in the Leaky Cauldron one day to discuss it and he told me to buy what I needed for all the classes that I fancied and when I got to Hogwarts and got sorted we would discuss how this is to work. Quite frankly, I know of only one way that I will be able to attend all of these class and it certainly isn't possible based on the simple fact that it is illegal." I ponder as Remus listens intently to everything I had said.

"Professor Dumbledore can make anything happen…anything at all. He is the most powerful wizard in the world after all. He can even obtain a Time Turner, if I am correct in assuming that that is the illegal method you were speaking of." He smirked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, you are right again Mr. Lupin…might I ask how you know exactly what I am speaking of?" I smirked back. Amazingly intelligent this boy is. Already, in the hour I have been a Hogwarts student, I have met two people that I connect with on an intellectual basis…of course, there are about seven that I don't, but I don't care…at least I wasn't the freakishly smart girl anymore.

"I read a book not to long ago that was entitled _Most Dangerous (and Illegal) Things and Where to Find Them_, Restricted section of the Library of course. The Time Turner was listed as item number fifteen in a list containing one hundred items. Quite a dangerous little thing, really. They should really keep that section of the Library under closer surveillance." They boy said with a wink. 

"**James Potter**!" Lily fumed as she entered the compartment again. James walked in slowly behind her, his fingers weaving through his, now even messier, hair.

"Lils…it was an accident. You saw that ball of slime! He pushed me…then my hand…I'm sorry!" He sighed, exasperated. Lily was pacing during his explanation, if you could even call it that, but now approached him, her face red with either embarrassment or rage. My guess, it was both.

"How is blatantly _groping_ me an accident? In front of an entire group of first years too!" Lily spat, a mere inches away from his face. It was funny how she could whisper and yell at the same time. Remus put his hand over his face and shook his head slightly.

"Lily…Snape pushed me into you. I'm sorry. If it will make you feel better I'll go back and explain everything to those first years and then I'll hex Snape too." James laid his hands on Lily's shoulders, and for a second, I could see her giving in to him. Then she shook her hand, let out a loud, angered huff and walked from the compartment again. I looked back at James, and could feel his heart cracking as he took a seat across from Remus and I.

"Don't worry about it James…at least she didn't call you a pervert or pathetic this time." Remus' attempt at comfort was not what I believe James needed to hear. In fact, his face fell even more, and he shook his head.

"She called me both actually, right after I sent a couple of hexes in Snivellus' direction, she called me 'pathetic perverted scum of scum.' Actually, it wasn't as bad as last years end of year feast argument…do you think she'll ever give me a chance Moony?" He sighed. _Moony_ I thought.

"One day, Prongs…one day." Remus got up and patted his friend on the back with a reassuring grin. James huffed and looked up, his eyes coming into focus with mine. His eyebrows lowered in confusion and a light of realization followed.

"You're the transfer girl! Sorry about all the screaming and yelling. I'm James Potter…Head Boy and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." He stood and offered me a hand to shake. I stood and offered him my hand as well and we immediately formed a bond. Such a gentlemen really, I have no idea why Lily seems to despise him so much.

"Angelie Roux. Do you and Lily always fight like this? Or did I just witness a rare occasion?" I asked, taking my seat again, Remus returned to my side and sat in the seat he once occupied. Peter had fallen asleep and now began to snore lightly.

"Unfortunately, it's usually like this. It almost seems as if she loves to hate me." His sighing was really starting to bring down my mood.

"Or, she hates to love you…" My voice was getting tired, for I hadn't talked this much all summer and it was really taking toll. But, it felt nice to feel like I had at least a couple friends here.

"I wish…but, enough about that. Besides being extremely smart, I have my connections, what else do you do? Are you joining any organizations when you get to Hogwarts…it is the best way to meet people, you know?" James leaned forward and placed his forearms on his knees, seemingly very interested in my life.

"Actually, she said she was thinking of joining a Quidditch team!" Remus chimed in. His mischievous smile and his twinkling eyes made me laugh silently.

"Really? What position do you fancy? Perhaps a chaser! Gryffindor is in great need of a decent chaser." James jumped right into Captain mode and his eyes, if possible, became wider than they had been previously.

"I never said I wanted to play, but if I had any choice, I would be Keeper…Chaser is good fun and all, but I've always been a better Keeper. However, I have no idea what house I'll be in…I don't even know how you are sorted into the houses. You probably just pull it out of a hat, right?" I relax back into the cushioned seat and close my eyes for a few seconds. I can feel the train coming closer to Hogwarts and I begin to feel nerves welling inside my throat.

"More like the hat pulls it out of you…you see, hundreds of years ago…" Remus began. I interrupted him with a sigh.

"The founders of Hogwarts, Godric, Rowena, Helga and Salazar. I read that in _Magic Institutions Around the World_ but they aren't around now to hand pick who goes into their house." I open my eyes and glance around the compartment. The only one, other than James Remus, and myself that is awake is Claire, and she had her nose stuck to the pages of Witch Weekly.

"You see, they charmed this old, witches hat…the Sorting Hat. It's placed upon your head, sorts through your memories, knowledge, feelings, basically your whole personality. Then, based upon what it finds, it places you in your House. The smartest and most straightforward, those who base everything on facts all go to Ravenclaw. The kind, warm-hearted, those who strive for success go to Hufflepuff. Sneaky, evil people who go behind others backs so they can achieve are placed in Slytherin of course. Finally, the brave, courageous, smarts and talented have the pleasure of entering Gryffindor. By what I've been told and by meeting you, you seem like an excellent candidate for either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." James smiled, then added, "although, if you do want to play Quidditch then I hope you're in Gryffindor."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough. If I'm correct…"Remus began, and was soon interrupted by James.

"And he usually is." James added as a footnote. _I already figured that out_ I thought with a smirk.

"Angelie. We're arriving at Hogsmeade station as we speak. Dumbledore has just informed me via owl that you are to ride in the boats and I am to go with you. Do you have any black robes to wear?" Lily stuck her head into the compartment, careful not to make eye contact with James. He began to approach her, but Remus caught the back of his robes before he could get within a foot of the fire-haired princess.

"No, but I do have my school robes from Beaubatons in my trunk." I offer. _I knew I should have picked up a pair of robes_! I scold myself.

"Oh! Those will be fine. I suppose that you could even wear what your wearing now…but, if I were you, I would change to robes. Professor McGonagal would disapprove of muggle attire at the feast." Lily informed me that she would wait for me outside of the closest door to our compartment. Before she left, she called James out to round up the younger students, and he went with his tail between his legs. Remus left me to change, saying that he should go inform Sirius that he and Alex only had a few more moments together. I felt sorry for what he was undoubtedly about to witness.

I reached up for my trunk and pulled out my familiar Periwinkle blue uniform. As I slipped from my jeans and T-shirt, and melted in to my old uniform, I felt more secure. It was almost as if when I entered the confines of the fine silk, something in my mind triggered this new sense of confidence. My philosophy ended as the train came to a screeching halt in the middle of a desolate town, and across a vast lake, standing tall and proud was Hogwarts Castle. Sensing that the scampering feet and screams in the hallways meant that it was time to unload, I exited the compartment, heading for the closest exit.

As I stepped out onto the surface of the cobbled road, my eyes immediately began scanning head over head, in search of a fiery red one. As I was completely not paying the slightest shred of attention to the world around me, I was quick to run head on into a strong back. Looking up at the figure, which had now turned around, I saw it to be none other than the Head Boy himself, arguing with my red head. Lily was quick to grab my arm and drag me away from the heated staring contest. I threw a short wave over my shoulder at James, before I was pulled away from the general crowd and ushered into a small, wooden boat.

"Umm…Lily. Did I happen to mention that I'm absolutely terrified of large bodies of water?" My hands were already beginning to tremor as Lily sunk into the seat next to me. I could feel my stomach churn as I crossed my legs, trying to stop the large butterflies from fluttering around in my stomach.

"Don't worry…the Giant Squid has only ever sunk three boats…and they were all at least ten years ago. He's rather friendly actually…" Lily placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Squid?! I didn't know there was a Squid! Especially a _giant_ one."

"Oh. Well, now you know! Ha ha…umm, so how did the boys treat you after I left? I'm so terribly sorry for leaving you in the presence of someone with an IQ to match a worm." Lily began to rub small circles on my back, trying her best to make me forget about the water underneath the boat, now moving through the water…and of course, the **giant squid.**

"Actually…James is very smart, Lily. He really has a lot of different views on things that, in reality, make a lot of sense. You should really try talking to him more…I know he would like that." The hand was removed. I looked up, chancing the moment I might see a large tentacle hovering above the boat. Lily was looking into the mirrored liquid beneath the boat, seemingly deep in thought. When she finally looked up, there was not a drop of fire, or outrage in her emerald eyes.

"I trust you Angelie. Your, truthfully, the only person I feel I can trust with what I'm about to tell you, so please respect that. For years, I convinced myself that James Potter was scum…lower than scum. And for a while, I believed it. However, last year…we were partnered together in Herbology for the year. When the time came for our final exam test, Professor Kuteck decided to have us grow a Mandrake root instead of having a written exam. Well, everything was going fine, James and I had actually been getting a long well. We had formed a slight friendship…that is, until he abandoned his duty to feed the Mandrake one night to gallivanting around with the rest of his friends. Well, when we turned in our assignment, our mandrake was smaller than it should be, and we were awarded _just_ enough points to pass the exam. Well, I only found out at the end of year feast, sparking, of course, a large argument that reduced me to tears. Anyway, what I had to tell you, was ever since the middle of last year, I have had very strong feelings for James. Even after he ruined my chances of having the best grades in the school." Lily finished with a deep groan and a worried expression. I could tell that she wasn't sure if she should have told me that much information and that big of a secret.

"Why don't you tell him then? I mean, he boy is completely in love with you. If you ask me, he's a pretty good catch from what I've seen of him so far…how much farther till we reach the surface?" I am beginning to shake violently now, as I realize that we are in the middle of the lake, and I just saw a movement under the water.

"You don't know the Marauders. The only one with common sense is Remus, and I still can't believe he let's those two, Sirius and James…Peter is just a nuisance, but he let's Sirius and James get away with _everything_. Those three are rather intelligent though…I believe Sirius and James are just behind Remus for grades. Oh! Angelie, we're almost there. Look at the castle! It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lily grabbed my arm and, undoubtedly, felt me shaking but she ignored it well. I glanced up quickly, but felt my eyes being pulled back to the castle towering above us. It was everything a castle should be. Tall and menacing yet beautiful at the same time. Proudly it stood above us as we came to the grassy shore. It took me no time at all to leap from the rickety boat and fall upon the land. Lily pulled me to my feet again as the tall giant named Hagrid led us to the front of the castle to stand just beyond the reaches of the warmth inside.

"Well, your on your own Angelie. I need to go in and join Gryffindor before the first years start getting sorted. I imagine McGonagal will tell you what she wants you to do." Lily and I kissed on the cheek before the Head Girl entered the Dining Hall. I caught a quick glimpse of students wearing their house colors: Yellow for Hufflepuff on the far left, Blue for Ravenclaw on the middle left, Red for Gryffindor on the middle right, and Green for Slytherin on the far right. The doors closed and a short period of silence followed.

"Greetings and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor McGonagal, I am the Transfiguration professor and Deputy Head Mistress. In a few moments you will file through these doors in two, orderly lines. Once you reached the ends of the tables you will stop and I will call you by last name to be sorted. You will sit on the stool that is placed in front of the Professors' table and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. It will then shout out the name of the house you are to be in for the next seven years. Now please, form your lines, the doors will be opening any moment now. May I please see Miss. Roux?" The elderly Lady called my name and I began to approach her. She stood almost like the castle, tall and proud, towering over mostly everyone. When I reached a point right in front of her, I offered a small curtsy before standing straight and looking her in the eye. I saw a small smile at my politeness before she continued with what she needed to tell me.

"Well, Miss. Roux, it's not everyday that we are privileged enough to have a student with as much talent as you possess. Even less often do they transfer from such a well-esteemed Academy such a s Beaubatons. Therefore, you will not enter with the other first years, instead I will ask you to wait out here until the doors open again. After the other students are sorted Professor Dumbledore will announce that you are a new, seventh year student and after he says your name, the doors will open and you will walk down the middle row of tables. The stool will be in front of the Professors' table. You will sit upon the stool and the Sorting hat will tell you to which house you belong. You may wait right over here." Professor McGonagal pointed to a chair sitting just on the left of the oak doors. I curtsied one last time before turning and taking a seat on the chair. Not long after, the doors to the great hall swung open, revealing students clapping wildly. The first years filed through the door, and after the last pair, the great oak doors closed with a bang and I was left alone in the deserted hallways.

Sirius' POV

Remus had found me on the train with Alexandra in a rather compromising position. Thank Merlin he only laughed and told us that the train was arriving at the station now and that we should get changed. We quickly did so in just enough time, we would have had more time had Alexandra not been kissing me all over while we were dressing. We exited the train, with Remus leading us through the crowd, and found James standing in the middle of a group of first years, all of which looked completely, lost and frightened. We waited for him as he instructed them to "walk towards the really big, hairy guy holding the candle," before finding the carriage that Claire and Cecilia were saving for us. Molly, we were told, went with her boyfriend Arthur to find their own carriage.

"Lily avoiding you again, James?" Remus questioned, immediately feeling bad after he saw the look on James' face.

"No, she had to take the boats with Angelie. She probably had to explain some things about her seventh year or something, I don't know." James put his head into his hands and massaged his temples. I would have tried to comfort him, but Alexandra had my arm in a vice-like grip.

"It really is hard to believe that _she_ transferred from Beauxbatons…I would have thought Durmstrang by the way she looks…"Alexandra was interrupted by Remus and James when they shouted,

"What are you talking about?!" Together. Very loudly I might add…in fact, so loud that I had a splitting headache. _Who the hell is this 'Angelie' anyway_? My mind thought.

"She's beautiful. Smart too, smarter than Lily maybe. She has such an amazing view on everything." Remus scolded Alexandra. She cuddled closer into my arm, like I was going to yell at Remus for 'being mean' to her.

"Yeah, said she might play Quidditch too! My guess is she'll be in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, since she's definitely not evil enough to be in Slytherin. And she most certainly is too special to be in Hufflepuff…"

"My money's on Ravenclaw. She's too smart to be in Gryffindor I think. Or perhaps she might be in Hufflepuff, she does seem to be awfully happy all the time…"

"No, she'll be in Gryffindor for sure. She has to be! She looks like a pretty amazing Chaser. However, she did say she preferred Keeper…"

"Just because se plays Quidditch doesn't mean she'll be in Gryffindor, James. She could still be in Ravenclaw and play Quidditch as well!"

"And Just because she's smart, Remus doesn't mean she'll be in Ravenclaw!" James argued back with Remus and stuck his tongue out at the end of his come back. Thinking that this was enough, I politely interrupted.

"**Who the bloody hell is this Angelie!**" I shouted, catching Remus and James in mid fire with their on coming insults. Everyone in the carriage stared at me, Alexandra was glaring daggers.

"Why do you _care_?" She spat. I could almost feel the fire coming from her nostrils. She was like a dragon killing her pray.

"I'm Sirius Black, I'm supposed to know who every girl in this bloody school is!" I explained, rather loudly I might add. She looked slightly taken aback, but was still fuming from what I could tell. Remus and James were looking at me funny, as if I was a complete wanker.

"Oh! That's right! You and Alexandra were busy when you would have met her. Well, she just transferred from Beauxbatons. She's very smart, like…a genius smart. I'm sure you'll meet her at the feast when she's sorted into Gryffindor…"and so the argument continued the rest of the way to the castle until we took our seats at the table. Alexandra left me to go sit with Lily and her other friends while I sat next to peter, Remus and James (who were still arguing.) Peter had, of course, taken James' side and was now calling Remus a 'bloody idiot if he thought that Angelie would end up in Ravenclaw because she was far too pretty to be a know-it-all.' Deciding that this was enough, I changed the subject.

"What are we going to do for our final prank? It's got to be something good, I mean…no one should be able to ever top it." And so our scheming began. Through the entire sorting, we thought of everything from slugs in the Slytherins' food (Peter) to hexing them all to stand on the table during the end-of-year feast and sing the Gryffindor Victory song (James.)

"Now that the first years are all sorted and welcomed, I have some very special news for you all. Hogwarts is blessed enough to have received a Transfer student from Beauxbatons…" Dumbledore stood, immediately silencing everyone in the room with his opening statement. For the first time in the entire feast, James, Remus, Peter and I shut our mouths to listen to the wizard standing before us.

"She was top of her entire school in grades when she was only a fifth year resident of the esteemed Academy. Although she deserves more of a speech, I'm aware of all your hunger, so without further adieu, I present to you Ms. Angelie Roux." Dumbledore began a soft clap as the doors of the great hall swung open gracefully. In walked the raven-haired beauty herself. She was tall, confident and headstrong. She had the most perfect poise I had ever seen. Her porcelain skin was a perfect contrast to her pitch-black hair. Most shocking, however, where her periwinkle blue eyes that matched her uniform with not a shred of difference.

"That has to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen…" I whispered. Remus and James smiled and nudge me playfully as I shook my head to rid it of thoughts I shouldn't be thinking at this point in time. As I looked down the table, I caught Alexandra glaring…let's just say, if looks could kill…well, I'd be dead three times over.

Angelie's POV

I heard my name being announced inside the oak doors and took that as my cue to stand. The doors swung open, and I took a deep breath before walking through them. I held my head up high, and straightened my back like we were taught to do at the Academy. Madam Maxime said that it would bring us respect from those who did not even know our names; it showed pride, power and dignity.

I found myself walking down an aisle between a sea of, on my left, yellow and blue on my right, red and green. As I walked, I looked at the Gryffindor table, and saw none other than James and Remus waving and cheering wildly. Peter was cheering, but when I looked he blushed a dark shade of red and sat back down. Sirius, however; caught my eye the longest. He wasn't cheering wildly, but something about how he was clapping and the dazed look on his face made my spine shiver. I smiled and waved at the group before I came upon Lily, who was beaming and clapping respectively. The other girls were clapping softly, except Alexandra, who was showering me with daggers at the moment.

I came up to Professor Dumbledore and shook his hand. His skin held so much warmth and love; the twinkle in his eyes was a beacon against everything evil in the world. I felt completely safe here. When we released our grip and the Hall became silent once again, I sat upon the rickety, old, wooden stool. I removed my hat so Professor McGonagal could place the patched, smelly black hat upon my head to sort me. The last thing I saw before the rough material covered my eyes were the faces of students, staring, hoping I would join their house instead of another.

_Ahh…very interesting. Yes, I've never seen one like you before _

**Who are you? Are you my conscious or is this some kind of joke…hats don't talk. **

_I'm not just a hat my dear…no, not just a hat at all. You've heard of me…but you didn't believe the story, did you? No, you didn't think that Godric, a good man he was, Rowena, just a tad smarter than yourself I would say, Helga, such a kind woman…very nice indeed, and, let' not forget Salazar, very cunning…evil, yes…but very cunning. So much a like you all are…_

**Who am I like? Certainly not Salazar…am I?**

_Dear child, you certainly don't pay attention to what lies right in front of your very nose, do you? Godric, you are just as brave as he was, just as strong and certainly you are just as inventive as the young master was. Rowena, you have her smarts, her class and her beauty…a beauty to slay a thousand men. Helga, oh…you are just as kind and innocent as sweet Helga was…you two share the same…obstacles, the same fate in the end. Salazar…believe it or not young Roux…you are just as capable of everything Salazar Slytherin did. Yes…but where to put you?_

**If it helps any, I have a few friends in Gryffindor already…but, I'm sure I'll be happy wherever you place me.**

_Yes, now…let's see. How do you feel about Slytherin?_

**I don't have an opinion. I haven't met anyone from Slytherin to judge them.**

_No, I rather think not. You wouldn't like it there. It would remind you too much of…him. Hufflepuff is a nice group of people. How about Hufflepuff?"_

**I'm sure they're all lovely people. From what I've heard they are.**

_No, no…as much as I adore dear Helga, you are way too…special, for her house. Now, that leaves Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. You are certainly very qualified for both. I'm positive that if Godric and Rowena were still alive, Merlin bless their souls, they would be having the most horrible quarrel over you right now_.

**Well, I trust you to put me where you see fit. I mean, it is just a house. A place to sleep and meet people with your interests, right?**

_Oh, no my dear girl. You have it all wrong. The house you are sorted into now, it's most certainly not just a house. The founder becomes a part of you, you will fight for the glory of your founder, no matter if it's in grades or an outside competition. The house you are in, may even choose your career path. Now, enough with the lectures…I believe I have decided…your house will be…_

"**Gryffindor**" The hat screamed aloud. When Professor McGonagal removed the Sorting hat from my head, I was delighted to see the whole of Gryffindor stand and clap as loud as when I walked in those doors. I stood and smoothed down my skirt before walking down to join Lily and her friends. The girl came up to me and we shared a kiss on each cheek and embraced before taking our seats. Remus, James, Peter and, surprisingly, Sirius came over to say hello before dinner was served. Once again I stood and embraced Remus and James in a group hug.

"So glad you are apart of our house Angelie." Peter squeaked from behind James. I giggled and walked over to him. He started to blush before I got within two feet of him. With a smile, I bent own and kissed his forehead that, to my amazement, made him feint and the other three boys to be sent into a fit of laughter. I watched as the boy stood and scurried back to his table along with my other two friends…wait…what happened to…

"Sirius Black," he introduced himself and offered a hand, which I gladly accepted. "I didn't get the pleasure of meeting you earlier. I just wanted to say, welcome to Gryffindor. I wish to get to know you better during your stay at Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Black. I'll hold you to that promise." I replied. Our hands were still clasped, and it was only at this point that we noticed and released the other. He offered me a small nod and went back to his seat as I went to mine. The meal was amazing, and I absolutely adored Lily and her friends. However, Alexandra was giving me atrocious looks the entire meal. I had a feeling that she didn't want me here…this was her territory.


End file.
